Lost-world.com
Lost-World.com was a promotional website for and Jurassic Park: The Ride. Website Layout The website first loads with a spinning InGen logo. When the page loads, the user is logged into InGen's personal database, where the user is free to explore. The user is able to click on a tab on the side of their screen to load into John Hammond's office. InGen personnel *James Saunders (Vice President of Systems Administration section) *Jason Preston (Systems Administration) *Jim Boutcher (Security) *Kevin Davis (unknown) *Maria Dillinger (Personnel Director) *Megan Odell (Marketing) *Melissa Shenkin (Vice President of InGen) *Stephen Jackson (Dinosaur Control) *Steve Hyland (Employee Relations) *Theodore Garvey (Maintenance) Trivia *The purpose of this website was for an online sweepstakes for The Lost World: Jurassic Park (including a trip to Hawaii). The sweepstakes section is no longer in practice. *This website, like many others from before the viral websites, is not canon to the films. *This website takes place in a reality where Jurassic Park failed, but Universal Studios Hollywood bailed InGen out and made Jurassic Park: The Ride. *The Dilophosaurus profile claims it to be 6 meters (20 feet) long, reinforcing the idea that the individual seen in the first film was a juvenile. Dinosaurs in the InGen database *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Parasaurolophus'' (incorrectly labeled "Parasaurs") *''Procompsognathus'' *''Psittacosaurus'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' Discrepancies with recent or current canon material *The most glaring discrepancy would be the fact that Jurassic Park, in Hollywood form, is open to the public and doing well according to the website, despite no version of Jurassic Park being open until 2005 when Jurassic World came to be. This would automatically remove it from being canon to the films, as the entire website is built off this foundation. *The website describes "Operation Clean Sweep" being enacted, which was promptly cancelled according to the Dinosaur Protection Group report "Investigation: The Old Park". The Brachiosaurus profile references this event. *In the "Preliminary Marketing Plan" sub-section of the Marketing section, there is a memo from Peter Ludlow where he describes sending a team to Isla Sorna to gather dinosaurs for Jurassic Park: San Diego, but this only happened because Jurassic Park failed to open and InGen was nearly bankrupt from the incident. In the context of the website's narrative, this would be unnecessary as the park in Hollywood is doing incredibly well. *The Compsognathus is from the film canon while the Procompsognathus was used in the novel. *The parasaur profile mentions male Parasaurolophus even though all animals bred by InGen were intended to be female. It's possible InGen realized the animals could change sex and scrapped the policy of breeding only females, but this is never mentioned. *The Tyrannosaurus profile states it can run nearly 25 miles per hour, despite Hammond claiming the individual on Nublar was capable of going 32 miles per hour. It also brings up the animal's desire to scavenge rather than hunt, which is in contrast to the behavior the animal displayed in the first film. *The Psittacosaurus is a popular attraction on The Ride, but was never cloned in the film continuity (and was never on InGen's list), nor was it referenced anywhere in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *The Velociraptor is stated to be 2 meters (7 feet) long, which is much closer in size to their real-life ancestors than the animals seen in the films. Gallery Lostworldwebsitemainpage.jpg Hammondsofficelostworldwebsite.jpg|Hammond's desk. Hammondsofficebiglostworldwebsite.jpg|Hammond's office. dinoprofilepagelostworldwebsite.jpg Lostworldwebsitebrachi.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' profile Lostworldwebsitecompy.jpg|''Compsognathus'' profile Lostworldwebsitedilo.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' profile Lostworldwebsitegalli.jpg|''Gallimimus'' profile Lostworldwebsitepara.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' profile Lostworldwebsitepsittacosaurus.jpg|''Psittacosaurus'' profile Lostworldwebsitetrike.jpg|''Triceratops'' profile Lostworldwebsitetrex.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus'' profile Lostworldwebsiteraptor.jpg|''Velociraptor'' profile References http://www.lost-world.com/ingen/index.html Promo website Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Websites Category:Fictional websites Category:Brachiosaurus Category:Triceratops Category:Velociraptor Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:InGen Information